Enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems are designed with a database to store information related to an enterprise. The particular database used may vary between different ERP systems, and may store the data in different ways. The organization of each database is defined by schema, which is used to determine how to retrieve data to perform transactions, such as reports and queries. Some transactions may also specify processing of the data to obtain a result, such as the sum of all sales for a particular area during a particular time frame. Each of the values in the database that meet the criteria of area and time frame are added together to form an aggregated value. Different aggregations may be requested in different transactions. Some ERP system databases may have a schema designed to efficiently perform an expected set of transactions. Unexpected transactions, or poorly designed databases, may result in inefficient, high cost processing of transactions.